Withered/Nine
autumnbreeze*nine our friendship has lasted this long it has had it's twists and turns the good times were pure bliss and the bad ones, like burns ~ I open my eyes to see the sky. It's a beautiful shade - a perfect mix of blue and purple. And I can see the stars dotted across the blue-purple surface, and each one seems to glow a different color. One, a light blue, the other yellow. One a bit... orange? And the last - the largest one - a bright white color. Like snow. "Autumn." I get out of my nest to see a dark gray she-cat, the moon illuminating her fur. It's as if her fur is surrounded by a light silver aura. The moon is making her look sort of - magical. I guess that's what she is to me. Magical. "Owl?" I whisper, knowing that something is wrong at once. Her usually bright hazel eyes have a sort of blankness to them. I know that she's upset about something - it's usually pretty obvious because she's always very lively. "Autumn, come on." She signals for me to follow her, and she bounds a few feet away from the sleeping forms of Snake and Pipes. "Owl, what's wrong?" She just stares at me for a few seconds before answering. "Nothing, Autumn." "But -" Then Owl's expression changes. Her eyes start sparkling, and a sly smile lights up her face, and I can't help but hold back a laugh. Tonight, one of her "plans" are going to go into works. "Okay, so what's the plan?" "Let's, ah, say that a … murderer decided to pass by." She winks and I giggle. "Plan A or Plan B?" "We start out with Plan A, and when they wake up, do Plan B." "Deal." We walk back to them silently, taking our places - mine is next to Snake, Owl's is next to Pipes. Snake looks sort of like a kit when he sleeps. He's usually lively, btu you can usually see all the happiness when he falls asleep. I feel kind of sorry that I have to ruin it for him - the expression suits Snake. "Autumn. So we'll wake them up first, and then tip their nests over." Owl and I laugh before we hover over our respective siblings. "Ready, set, GO!" I whisper, and we start screaming simultaneously. "THERE'S A MURDERER ON THE LOOSE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Owl and I are unable to fight back giggles as Pipes and Snake wake up, frantic. "Murderer! Murderer! Guys, come on! It's a murderer!" Snake yells as soon as he opens his eyes. He tries to get out of his nest, but I tip him over, and he screams. "Fantastic job, Snake. Just fantastic." I shake my head while laughing, and Snake starts laughing too. "Autumn, look at Pipes." I turn around, and I nearly fall over laughing. Pipes is generally very clumsy. When she woke up, and tried to get out of her nest, she pretty much tripped over air. She was flailing in her nest when Owl tipped it over, and she's trying to stifle her laughter. "Snake, you know that I did that same thing to you?" "Yeah, but I wasn't as bad as Pipes." "Oh, shut up. We all know you're ten times worse." I poke with my tail, and he yelps. "Hey, Owl!" Owl and Pipes come over, and don't bother helping Snake up. "Perfection." I whisper loudly, and we both fall over laughing. "Seriously, Owl. You have the best ideas." "That's what happens when you have time on your hands." "Can I get Pipes next time? Snake needs a good slap in the head." At that, we both smile. "We're family, Owl." I whisper. "You know that, right?" "Right. We're forever. Me, you, Pipes and Snake. We'll never separate." "Of course, Owl. Because we're family." We both smile at that. ~ we were once together like we were not before and now that i am happy again like a bird, i can soar ~ "Owl, why are you leaving?" The dark shape in front of me freezes in it's tracks. The cat slowly turns around, and I'm right - it's Owl. "Owl, why are you leaving?" I whisper again, starting to lose my patience. I can tell that Owl is not coming now - then why would she leave in the middle of the night? She would've told us - she should've told me. "I have to, Autumn." She whisper, her hazel eyes shining in the moonlight. "You could've at least told us -" "Don't you see, Autumn? I couldn't." "But -" "But you wouldn't have accepted it. You wouldn't have let me leave." "I'm not letting you leave right now either." Owl rolls her eyes. "That's not the point, Autumn. The point is that I'm not happy here anymore." "We could always come with you, Owl. We would leave this place for you." But Owl shakes her head. "They have it better there." "Where, Owl? Where?" "The Clans. Autumn, I have friends there, they could help me." "What about us?" I plead, "What about us, Owl?" My eyes start to fill up. "Autumn, I -" "Owl, you can't just leave us! We're family!" "No, we're not." The tears stop as I'm left in shock. "Owl." "We're not family. We're only friends." "We are family. You said so yourself." "That was a long time ago, Autumn. That's not right now." "Family is forever, Owl." "Not for me." "Okay, fine. Not me and Snake. But Pipes." "What about her?" "She's your sister - your real sister." "So?" "What do you mean, 'so'? She's your blood sister. You can't just leave her." "Autumn, don't she see? We couldn't have stayed together forever." "But you can't just leave us, Owl." "One of us was going to go leave anyway. I guess it was me." She turns away and is about to start running. "Stop." I command, and she turns back to me, sighing. "You said we were forever, owl." I say softly. "We were kits then!" She snaps. "Did you really mean it, Owl?" "Of course I did." "What if you weren't?" "Autumn, serio -" "I thought we were best friends, Owl." "Autumn, we are. You're my best friend." Then why are you leaving, Owl?" "Because the Clans have something that I need." "We could get it for you." "Autumn, just leave it. I'm leaving, and you can't stop me." Owl turns and runs away, and this time, I'm unable to stop her. Her silhouette is soon gone in the dead of night. ~ this was all a long time ago when you were leaving for such a long time afterward i felt as if i was internally bleeding Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Withered